Miscommunication
by TempDeactivatedAcct1331
Summary: A drabble of random words. Slightly one-sided. Noncest.


.**Miscommunication.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Len's POV<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt-<strong> Len remembered the exact day and time the pain in his chest started. The day Rin had smiled for Mikuo—not him. It _hurt._

**Pit-** "Len," Said boy looked up immediately after hearing the familiar voice he cherished so much. "I've been looking for you all lunch!" Len felt uncomfortable as butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach just from that.

**If-** A genie grants three wishes. Len always thought if he were to ever meet a genie he'd ask for Rin to see him as more than her best friend…_ "if only"_ would follow.

**Glance-** Just a single glance his direction sent him into a flustered, dazed state.

**Taking-** She was taking his sanity… and he couldn't say he minded.  
><strong>Addict-<strong> Len was always a fairly good student and civilian. He'd never even thought about drugs, drinking, girls, anything like that. He didn't know what addiction felt like until he met Rin.

**Everything-** is what he'd do for her.

**Coin-** "Crap…" Len groaned, banging his head on the vending machine. "What is it?" Rin asked innocently, concerned for her friend's brain cells. Len gave her a pouty look she almost laughed at. "I forgot my lunch money." He whined. Rin instantly smiled and reached into her bag. She pulled out a few quarters and handed them to him, taking "no" for an answer. "Here, I happened to bring the money I had left over from that popcorn sale last week anyway." Len was about to reject when she quickly placed the change in his hands and ran off, already knowing he'd be too nice to take it from her. "I have to get to class now, later!" Len couldn't stop his face from overheating. He still has the coins hidden in his dresser along with all the notes she'd passed him in class and the handmade gifts she'd given him in third grade.

**Madness-** The day Len caught himself writing "Rin Kagamine" on his SATs he realized his infatuation with her was pure madness.

**Trap-** The moments Rin made his heart race and his cheeks redden he wondered if she did it on purpose, if it was all a sick trap to torture him and make his chest ache so immensely.

**Rocket-** The day Rin told him she wanted to be an astronaut in third grade his heart nearly stopped. "Rin, that's so dangerous!" Rin pouted and gave him her best glare. "But it would be fun to fly in a rocket together and see all the pretty stars!" Len instantly forgot about all dangers and couldn't fight the smile from his face. "As long as we're together," He concluded.

**Amidst-** She was amidst the most popular, beautiful girls of the school. Every guy in the school—possibly the world—was in love with Miku Hatsune and Neru Akita. Still, with two of the most beautiful girls of the school only three measly feet away, all Len could see was Rin.

**Exchanged-** The happiest Len ever remembered feeling was when they exchanged smiles for the first time in first grade on the first day of school. "May 14th, 9:32AM, 2003" Len recalled.

**Faithfully-** Even if she didn't see him as anything more than a friend, even if she absolutely hated him for some stupid reason, he would always be faithfully by her side. He didn't know how or when it happened but he fell into her trap and hard. Watching Mikuo and Rin laughing across the room, it hurt. His chest was being ripped apart and he wanted to do nothing more than kill Mikuo and never let Rin go. "But she's happy." It stung even more.

**Unreasonably-** It was official: He was unreasonably in love with the girl giggling and flirting with his ex-bestfriend. All friendship ended when Mikuo had crossed that boundary keeping Len's precious Rin at his side. He gave Mikuo a glare as he glanced at Len with an 'I win' smirk…

**Yet-** Yet, within only a few moments Rin was back at his side, in his grasp, away from Mikuo. "I love you so, so, so much" he wanted to shout. "Good morning." Is what he settled for. It was all okay when she smiled in return.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rin's POV<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt-<strong> To be in love with your best friend hurt. Rin realized that first hand.

**Pit-** When Len called her his "best friend" after her told her he loved her; she could feel her heart shattering. She wanted to bury herself in a pit as the rest of the world faded away.

**If-** _"If we were a movie you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend you'd fall in love with. In the end, we'd be laughing watching the sunset. Fade to black, show the names, play that happy song…"_ Rin hated Hannah Montana, but she found herself mumbling the words and writing the lyrics in her journal.

**Glance-** She'd glance his way ever so often, blushing when he caught her.

**Taking-** Some days she felt as if she was just taking up valuable space in his memories and time. She knew she wasn't good enough for him, and it hurt.

**Addict-** Rin was addicted to many things. Chocolate, oranges, yellow, Paramore, etc. But Len fell under the category of "_obsessed_".

**Everything-** is what he was to her.

**Coin-** "Drop a coin in the well and you'll get any wish your heart desires!" Rin believed that until she fell in love with him. Then it just seemed like a hole in the ground pitiful people like her visited to wish for impossible things. _Love sucks,_ she decided.

**Madness-** When Rin told her best friend Miku about her crush on Len it was complete madness.

**Trap-** Rin felt trapped between desire and love. She wanted to be with him more than anything—but "if you love him let him go" so she should be encouraging to spend time with other, pretty girls like Neru… but when she even thought of the two looking at each other her blood boiled.

**Rocket-** Her heart shot out of her chest like a rocket when she first heard him sing. "You suck." She lied. She replayed his voice in her head the rest of the week.

**Amidst-** He was amidst the AP students, talented in nearly everything, and undeniably cute. She couldn't understand why the other girls scoffed and called him a nerd like it was a bad thing.

**Exchanged-** She exchanged classes twice to be with him.

**Faithfully-** She was in love with him faithfully. She did everything for his approval. She kept her grades sky high in her least favorite subjects, she learned to cook and sew, and she even befriended his douche-friend Mikuo. But every second she talked to him with strain and fake laughed at his stupid jokes, her mind wondered back to the blonde haired male a few yards from her.

**Unreasonably-** Rin felt unreasonably upset with Len. How could someone so perfect befriend someone so… _horrible_.

Yet- Yet no matter how hard she tried to distance herself from him, to let him go, to be a normal best friend she always came back. "Good morning." He says as usual. "I LOVE YOU!" She begged herself to scream and beat into him—litterally. She just smiled and tried to pretend he wasn't making her feel like jello.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I felt I needed to write SOMETHING… x_x_

_And I think I may be falling for my best friend…_

_Jk, but it makes the fic seem better right? XD –hit- (almost wrote –shit-) –hit again-_

_Though it's annoying that everyone thinks I'm in love with him/we're dating just because we spend all of our classes together (we have the same exact schedule except for two classes since he's in AP math… I swear I changed my schedule for my own reasons. x_x) and I always cheer for him in events and concerts (we're both in band too; my concert seat in right next to his. XDD) And I hug him a lot/say "I love you". Friends do stuff like that, it's not a crime. e.e Jealousy, I swear..._

_Wait… that DOES sound like I'm falling for him doesn't it? x_x _

_I SWEAR I'M NOT! –prays he won't read this and think I'm a creep-_

_But I need your answers for our math worksheet if you are... OTL_

_-MOSHIxMOSHI_

_P.S: This was titled "Miscommunication" because if Rin and Len would have just freakin' came out with their feelings they'd actually be happy...together. -upset-_


End file.
